Love and Life and Paramours
by halloweenbaby
Summary: Lily thinks as she watches Teddy who's engaged to marry Victoire the next day. Remus admires Tonks and reflects oh his old life style. Pansy watches as Draco becomes enamored with Astoria. For The Completely Random Challenge.


**This is for The Completely Random Challenge under the Musical Artist category and prompt number one: Paramore. Now, to be honest I've never even listened to them before so I just picked a random song. Lucky for me I found I liked it. The song is The Only Exception and all the prompts are from it. I hope you enjoy and if you do I'd love a review.**

* * *

She's laying in bed with him, the blankets still tangled up around them and their clothes still tossed haphazardly around the flat. She props herself up on her elbow and looks at the sleeping man beside her. It's not the first time she's had a bloke in her bed, it won't be the last either but never has she felt such a strong emotion for the person sharing her bed.

She shouldn't be surprised, she's loved him since she was born, she's convinced they're made for each other. He always smiles slightly and shakes his head when she tells him that they're soulmates. He always tells her gently that her soulmate isn't him and that she is being silly. Again. That always hurts, how could he say such things when it was so obvious to her that no matter what everyone else thought they are perfect for each other?

She knows what he'll say when he wakes up, he'll say that this was a mistake, that it'll never happen again and that he'd had too much to drink. She knows that she'll sit there in her bed and listen to him rant and mutter and her heart will break even more because no matter what she believes...no matter what he feels for her it's not her who he'll see tomorrow when he's at the alter. It's not her who'll some day tell him that she's going to have his child. It's not her who'll someday sit beside him as they listen to their grandchildren talk. No, that person is her eldest cousin who always gets the best things. Who always gets what others want, who always is so bloody perfect that no one else can live up to her.

She sighs softly and closes her eyes as she remembers what it felt like to have him touch her like that, to have him kiss her like that, to have him say her name like that. She knows it won't ever happen again so she wants to memorise it so that years from now she can still remember it perfectly because who doesn't want to be able to remember what it felt like to be with someone they love so completely?

Slowly she starts to drift off to sleep, she tries to fight it for a bit because she knows that he's leaving in the morning when he wakes up. He's leaving her, leaving her in so many ways. Leaving to marry her cousin, leaving her behind. Leaving her bed, never to return. Leaving her without a sun to rotate around. Leaving the little world they'd created so long ago. She knows he'll return but he won't be hers anymore, no, he'll be someone else's and things will never be the same again.

A tear slides down her cheek and she moves closer to him. Tomorrow he's leaving to get married and she'll be the smiling bridesmaid with the breaking heart. She'll be the one closest to the bar and the free champagne after. She'll be the one who watchs as her best friend, the man she has always loved, her Teddy, marries her cousin, who she has never liked, Victoire. She'll be the broken girl, the wilting Lily who has a shattered heart and no sun and no Teddy.

* * *

He admires the girl, no that's wrong, she's no girl, she's a young woman. He admires the _young woman_ in front of him. She's breathing harder than usual and grinning wildly. He knows that he's what's causing her to grin like that and he can't help but smile down at her. He still can't believe she likes...no, she insists that it's more than simply liking him, she insists that she is in fact in _love_ with him, he can't believe it. Why on earth would such a charming, enchanting, beautiful young woman such as herself love him, a man old beyond his years, a poor man, a man who is a monster no matter what other people tell him. How can someone like her love him?

Before her he'd been happy on his own, no, that's a complete lie. He hadn't been happy on his own but he'd resigned himself to that fate because honestly, who'd want to be with a monster who could kill them?

He's in constant amazement of her, he can't help but think of her as perfect. Too perfect for someone like him to mar. She's a ray of sunshine in what he would consider to be his otherwise bleak life. Yes, he knows that this is a cliché and a big one at that but he can't help it and he's not sure that he minds being a bit of a cliché. He is, after all a werewolf in London. He just might be in love with the perfect girl, a girl who makes him happy and who makes things feel new. So yeah, he's ok with being a cliché because well...what part of his life hasn't been part of one cliché or another?

Yes, he's got the perfect girl and his life is ok right now despite living under the constant threat of You-Know-Who killing them all.

He's shaken out of his thoughts as the young woman he's admiring drops a plate and it shatters. She jumps slightly and gives him a sheepish smile when she sees him looking. "Sorry," Tonks says still smiling.

"Don't be," Remus says shaking his head and flicking his wand. The shattered bits of the plate come back together and it's good as new. He's not to sure he'd be ok with being lonely anymore, not after he's spent time with her. He hopes he never is without her again.

* * *

She watches him and feels the envy, hurt, and rage whirl around inside of her. He was hers once upon a time. In title he still his but now his mind wanders when they talk, his eyes drift across the table down to the younger girl who blushes and looks down. How dare the other girl look away from him when it's all she can do to get him to spare her a passing glance every once in a while.

She sees the way he looks at the other girl and knows that he doesn't love her any more...maybe...maybe he never did. That thought hurts and she stomps it out. Of course he had to have loved her at some point, right? She knows he's a Slytherin through and through, so is she. Maybe she's only been a stepping stone for him. Maybe he's only been using her. No! He loved her, he told him that himself. He whispered it in her ear while they were tangled together on his bed. And, oh! It hurts so incredibly much to watch him watch the other girl, the prettier girl, the one who is just so damn ignorant of life and their world.

She grits her teeth and watchs as her boyfriend gets closer to the other girl who stops blushing and looking away and starts to return his advances with ones of her own. Now, she realises that love isn't forever, it's a passing, fleeting, flighty thing and it hurts so much when it's taken away and given to another.

Pansy watches with a breaking heart as her boyfriend, the boy she has loved since about second year, her Draco, gets closer to the perfect, silly, daring, greedy, Astoria. She hates them both as she realises that his love for her has gone, and worse, that it's been transferred to a new girl.


End file.
